mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenzo Kabuto (Ōta)
Kenzo Kabuto is the son of the scientist Juzo Kabuto and the father to the protagonist Koji Kabuto and his brother Shiro. He is also the creator of the Great Mazinger and the legal guardian of its pilot Tetsuya Tsurugi as well as Tetsuya's partner Jun Hono. Background Dr. Kabuto was born to Juzo Kabuto and his unnamed wife. During life he studied to become a scientist much like his father eventually marrying a woman and starting a family of his own. However, during a project, an accident occurred taking Kenzo and his wife's lives. Juzo revived his son as a cyborg. To prevent Kenzo's sons from having psychological shock, Juzo looked after them while Kenzo went into hiding. Knowing of the threat of the Mycenae Empire from his father, Kenzo used the designs from his father's robot Mazinger Z and modified them into a stronger robot, Great Mazinger. He also took in two orphans, Tetsuya Tsurugi and Jun Hono to train them to pilot the Great in the coming battle against the empire. Appearance Kenzo Kabuto bears similar facial features to his son Koji but has shorter hair combed back and a mustache. He is always seen in a white lab coat which covers his otherwise mechanical body. Personality Kenzo is a family man who always does what he can to help his loved ones. Wanting to protect his sons from psychological shock, he went into hiding. He also possesses a great amount of love and respect for Tetsuya and Jun, treating them as they were his own children. Kenzo goes to great lengths to protect his loved ones in spite of the danger, sacrificing himself for their safety when their hideaway is attacked by the empire. Abilities Kenzo is a highly decorated scientist in robotics having created the Great Mazinger from the designs of Mazinger and made a stronger version of Super Alloy Z to better combat the power of the Warrior Beasts. He is also a keen observer, offering advice to his pilots in battle. History Kenzo Kabuto appeared after Dr. Hell escaped in the last battle in the guise of a prophet foretelling the arrival of the Mycenae Empire. By the time Koji fought against them critically injured, Kenzo cast off his disguise to have the Great Mazinger attack the Warrior Beasts. Kenzo gave his son a cyborg body so that he could survive while leaving after the operation was done. Afterwards, Kenzo served as an advisor to Tetsuya and Jun even after they were forced to go on the lamb. During their running, Kenzo reunites with Koji. But the hugs and kisses are cut short with the arrival of the Empire's forces. To fool the enemy into thinking that the Mazingers were destroyed, Kenzo remains behind as the Warrior Beasts attack the hideaway. Kenzo's death was mourned, by everyone close to him and was avenged when Tetsuya destroyed Great Marshall of Hell by having the Great self-destruct to destroy Hell and Tetsuya with him. Category:Mazinger Z Characters Category:Great Mazinger Characters Category:Gosaku Ōta